


They have a court

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letting go and moving on, M/M, OC is mentioned in like only 3 words in 1 sentence, Realizing a little too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: They have a court, it's on the cusp of a beach. It's where Aomine goes to escape. He only needs one more thing to complete the picture.





	They have a court

**Author's Note:**

> This short was inspired by Tsuukai's "Letter's of Submittal" series. But it's nowhere near as good as them.

They have a court. Aomine think’s it’s whatever, more on the lackluster side what with its cracked asphalt and the constant grating noise from the friction between shoes and the omnipresent grains of sand.

Still, he only notices those things in solitude. Once he’s got those red eyes bent into position across from his own blue, everything goes quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They have a court, it’s right on the cusp of a beach. Aomine’s only really noticed because he’s had the opportunity to notice more and more.

Aomine shows up less and less, what with her in his life now. But still, he watches as those red eyes turn up every time. Sometimes, he watches _him_ bound _his_ way up from the beach. Sometimes, Aomine forgets that _he_ has interests other than the court they share.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They have a court, it’s nestled against a beach with rolling waves. Aomine hears them, calming in their definite cadence, yet piercing in their tumult. Aomine barely makes it here anymore, he’s late this time too. He waits though, those red eyes are bound to show up soon.

Aomine waits and waits, his frustration and unnamed other feelings building. He looks up and it’s as if he’s in a dream, the entire scene fractures and tilts and suddenly, everything reforms and he sees it.

They have a court, there are shrubs around it, a few mossy bits growing in the cracks, there’s sand and a stunning beach nearby, a ball underfoot and… it’s his escape.

Aomine looks frantically for the one thing to complete the picture, any picture, all pictures. He finds _him_. He runs towards _him_. _His_ beautiful back is turned away, a silhouette against the setting sun. Aomine reaches the edge of his world, the waves are so loud now, rolling right up to their feet. He calls out for _him_ as he approaches from the side.

And in the moment those red eyes turn towards him, his world goes quiet again. Not a tranquil calm quiet, but the quiet only a grave sense of loss can bestow.

And in an instant so quick, too quick, those red eyes are off him again.

And they’re looking forward, away from their court, into a new blue, towards the horizon.

And suddenly, it’s all too loud, too bright, too wet and Aomine has to close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read Tsuukai's "Letter's of Submittal" series.


End file.
